Hunters and Hippies
by MB234
Summary: Sometimes the boys need a bit of help, but who'd have thought it would come in the form of a beautiful, mysterious and talented young woman? Events take place in Season 6, after Sam gets his soul back. Rated T for language and innuendos. Sam/Dean/OC


**Hey guys! I've been wanting to write a Supernatural fanfic for awhile now, and I really like how this turned out. I'm a huge fan of the show and I hope I can do it justice! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing from the CW's Supernatural. I recieve no profit from this fanfiction. I own only my OC.**

**Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

Hastings, Minnesota

"And this is the third woman dead this week?" Dean Winchester, currently posing as FBI agent John Bonham, asked the slightly green-tinged deputy who was standing by the Mississippi River bank with him. They were looking down at the drowning victim that had been spotted after washing ashore that morning.

"Yessir" replied the red-haired twenty two year old Deputy Scotty MacGregor with a slight waver in his voice. From the emerald sheen to his face and the sweat clamming on his upper lip, Dean gathered that this was his first corpse. "All three victims were young, attractive women, and all three drowned in the same way" the deputy continued.

Dean mulled that over as he adjusted the tie on his monkey suit and looked around the body for any sign of a struggle. The sand was smooth and untouched, except for hove prints leading both away and towards the Mississippi, almost as if a horse had trod on the damp sand.

"So what'd you make of all this, Agent Bonham?" Deputy MacGregor asked, gesturing to the prone corpse they were all crowding around.

"Scotty, I can call you Scotty right?" he continued at Scotty's polite nod, "Good, Scotty, can I trust you with a secret?" Dean replied, not intending to tell the truth, of course.

"We believe this might be a serial killer" That was the trick; make the small people think that they were getting inside scoop, that way they didn't spread the word, regardless of whether it had a grain of truth in it or not. It worked, Scotty's blue eyes turned as big as saucers and just about fell right out of his head.

"But you've gotta keep that under wraps, at least until we have further information. Capeesh?" Dean said, pointlessly lowering his voice.

"You got it Agent Bonham!" Scotty said, practically wagging his tail in happiness at being 'in the loop'.

Laughing to himself, Dean started towards Sam, who at the moment was Phil Jones, fellow FBI agent. Sam was talking with the chief of police at Hastings Police Station, apparently engrossed in a conversation about the variety of vegetation that grew along the Mississippi River. However, as he got closer, Dean could tell that Sam was not paying any attention.

"Jones," Dean said as he got within earshot, Sam's head snapped up almost as if it were his real name, "a word?" Sam broke away from the chief of police and strode over to Dean.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked as they walked back towards the body.

"None" Dean replied, "I've never seen anything like this before, even when I was with dad"

Sam nodded, his face pensive, "Same here. When we get settled in at the hotel I'll break out my laptop and get started on research"

"Sounds good" Dean replied as they started off towards the Impala.

The research was slow and relatively unproductive. Sam could feel his eyes throbbing with fatigue. After two hours Sam still had a steaming pile of nothing. Sighing, he ran a hand through his long hair and looked around at the crap hotel room they were staying in. Two small beds faced a miniscule 'kitchen' –really only a minifridge and counter-, and the table Sam was currently parked at stood across from the door.

It almost felt like the old days when Dean and him still hunted shifters and vamps and such. Sam had to admit that all this angels and demons crap had him beat. It was kinda nice to be on a simple, kill-the-bad-guy job.

Well, it would be simple if he could figure out what the hell they were fighting. Just then Dean walked in, his arms laden with the Wendy's meals that would be their dinner tonight.

"Got us some grub," Dean said, tossing Sam a bag, "eat up, we're gonna need our feul"

"Yeah, not if we can't figure out what creature killed those women" Sam replied, fishing out his burger and digging in. "Dean, I thought I said a salad" Sam commented.

"Eh, some meat will do you good. Strong bones and stuff," Dean replied. Sam didn't even bother telling him it was milk that made strong bones. "so no leads?" Dean continued.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and said, "No, still nothing. None of this adds up, it's not a vengeful spirit, it's not anything we've ever come across. I just feel bad for those women, drowning is an awful way to go"

Dean gave him a weird look that made Sam ask, "What?"

Dean laughed to himself and replied, "Nothin' man…just don't ever change"

Whatever Sam would have said to that was cut off by a short, sharp knock on the door. Sam and Dean automatically looked at each other and Dean secured his gun in the back of his pants.

Dean moved to the door and took a quick look through the peephole, paused, and looked again. He swung the door open to reveal a pretty petite brunette woman, mid-late twenties, with wavy dark hair that rippled down her back and even darker eyes. She wore a magenta tie-died tank top, a white hip hugging skirt, and a pair of brown beat up cowboy boots. Slung across her shoulder was a rather large worn green canvas bag.

Sam stood up a little straighter; he'd always had a thing for brunettes. She was sexy in that bohemian-hippie kind of way.

Deans demeanor shifted slightly, as it always did when he was in the presence of a pretty woman, as he surveyed her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, no doubt giving her a 'charming' smile.

Unaffected, she blinked back up at him with a kind smile and replied, "No, but I can help you". Her voice was slightly husky, but silky and cool; pleasant to listen to.

Dean laughed, "Ah – I don't think we're looking for that kind of 'help' tonight" he said, although the face he threw back at Sam said he could be convinced.

Her smile widened, "Good, because that's not the kind of help I'm offering. I know who you two are and what you do for a living and I'm here to help"

Dean looked skeptical, but suspicious, "oh really, well I doubt that"

She sighed and said, "You're hunters. You're Dean," she said, gesturing to Dean, "and you're Sam," she said, meeting Sam's eyes with a smile. "You boys travel around the country hunting all the evil things that go bump in the night, although you did derail the apocalypse over a year ago-"

She would've continued but Dean cut her off, "Alright, who are you and how the hell do you know so much about us?"

"I'm Jessie," she replied, "and it's a long story, could I come in and tell you?" she asked, looking at both Dean and Sam, "Oh and I know what killed those women in town too" she added.

Dean looked back at Sam, who gave a shrug. She didn't look all that intimidating. She was all of, what ninety, a hundred pounds; they could easily overpower her if she attacked them. But Sam sensed that she didn't have much of a violent streak in her.

After a pause, Dean moved aside, allowing Jessie to step into the room.

* * *

**So, who is this mysterious girl who claims she has all the answers? I guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**Was everyone in character? Because if they weren't I'll just have to do some more 'research' (aka Supernatural marathon) :P**

**I love to write, and this is one of four stories that I'm working on, so if you like this pleae check out my other stores!**

**Thanks for taking the time, please review if you liked it and stay tuned, lots of more WInchester goodness on the way!**


End file.
